


Little Sister

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bastard Child, Brother-Sister Relationships, But not really incest, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Some Plot, Step-Sibling Incest, a little smut, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: You were hiding a dark secret that only one person knew about, Loki, but he was involved. The thing was that you fell in love with your brother. It was a complete accident and not something that you had meant to happen, but it did.





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry I wrote this but I had a dream about it and felt the need to write it down. I'm sure there is someone out there just as messed up as me.

You were hiding a dark secret that only one person knew about, Loki, but he was involved. The thing was that you fell in love with your brother. It was a complete accident and not something that you had meant to happen, but it did. 

No one could possibly understand the pain that the two of you had been through but each other. Loki was always treated differently than Thor and Odin hated you because you were the shame of the family, the bastard child that he was unable to discard. Frigga seemed to love you regardless but you and Loki had found solace in each other from early childhood, often spending hours at a time talking and playing pranks on your older brother. 

After a few centuries the touches began to linger where the hands shouldn’t be and kisses on the cheek seemed to be less than innocent. One day you had heard your name coming from Loki, thinking that he was calling for you, you made your way towards his room. 

You cracked open the door to see your brother in a state of undress, pale skin glistening with sweat and his cock in hand. Loki was thinking about you, you smiled a flood of arousal filling you. “Oh my, brother, what do we have here?” You teased propping yourself against the frame of the door.

“Y/N!” Loki quickly tried to cover himself. 

“Please, do not stop on my account,” you grinned, walking towards him, having a new-found bravery knowing that he had thought of you in the same way you had thought of him during late nights. 

Loki’s worried expression soon gave away to a smirk, sliding his hand back around his cock he began to stroke himself again, his lust filled eyes never leaving yours. Your body heated up as you climbed onto the bed, you reached your hand out to touch him but pulled back worried that it would be too much. You looked to Loki for permission, he nodded his head giving it to you, and you wrapped your hand around him, replacing his own. 

You had never slept with a man but the handmaidens that you had befriended gave you a few insightful tips. You used your thumb to wipe at the cum that had collected on the head, you used that to make it easier on you and more pleasurable for him, as the girls said it would. Loki let out a groan, his head falling back onto the bed, at that moment you thanked the gods that you had listened to the handmaidens. “Y/N,” your name falling from his lips like a prayer. Encouraged you continued your ministrations until Loki grabbed your waist flipping you to pin you down. 

“Are we really going to go here?” You asked now unsure if there was any way to come back from this moment. 

“I have dreamed about this for so long, please tell me you want it too.” Loki’s eyes filled with dread. 

“I have always wanted you.” You reassured him. Loki didn’t hesitate, leaning down he took your lips in a passionate kiss, filled with the love and lust that the two of you had been hiding for years. 

Loki’s hands traveled down your body, mapping the curves and dips. He made slow work of taking your clothes off, trailing kisses down your bare skin. 

“Loki, I love you,” you whispered, freezing, realizing what you had said now afraid that he would stop and run from you. 

“Do not worry little sister, I love you too.” Loki grinned. Loki’s hand traveled down, slipping under your dress he pulled it up to your hips, exposing what he had been after. 

“You are so beautiful,” Loki told you in a husky voice. 

You groaned as Loki slipped your panties off, his hot breath ghosting over your sex, you craved more. “Please,” you begged.

“Please what, little sister?” The overconfidence radiating in his tone. 

“Please touch me,” you gave him what he wanted, not bothering with the games he loved to play. 

Loki groaned but wasted little time in sticking his tongue in your wet cunt. The sensation shot through you like a rocket. It was all too much; the unthinkable desire for your older brother and the feeling of his mouth on you had you cumming in no time. 

“Oh gods,” you screamed. 

Loki lifted his face; it covered in your own release, and gave you a wide grin, not bothering to hide how pleased he was with himself. 

“Loki, fuck me,” you ordered. 

“Sister, you have such a filthy mouth,” Loki smirked.

“Yes, and your sister would like you to fuck her already or she will find someone else to do it,” you told him exasperated and desperate for a second release. 

A possessive growl escaped Loki’s lips and in seconds Loki had his member pressed against your entrance. Loki slowly began to press into you. You cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You should see this Y/N, so obscene how you stretch to fit me inside. So tight, like you were made for my cock and mine alone.”

“More,” you whined. 

“I will give you more when you tell me that you are mine. That your heart, soul, and body belong to me.” Loki pushed into you further. You could tell he was losing control as his hips bucked and his breathing became shallow. 

“I am yours and you are mine. I always have been,” you answered honestly meaning every single word.

“I love you,” Loki spoke as he pushed himself in you completely, your nails scraping up his back and entangling into his hair, telling him to move. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” you chanted over and over as he pounded into you. 

Loki leaned down his sweaty body pressed against yours, he bit into your neck staking the claim on you that you had willingly given. 

Loki’s pace quickened and you knew that you were both about to finish. “Brother, I am so close.”

“As am I,” Loki groaned feeling your walls tightening around him. “Y/N,” he groaned into your ear. Loki thrusted causing your orgasm to ripple through you as you felt him fill you. 

Loki rolled off you onto his back, the both of you trying to catch your breath. “What are we going to do?” You asked now terrified after the lust filled haze had worn off. 

“I am unsure but I know I want to do it with you,” your brother smiled wrapping his hand around yours.

Ever since then the two of you have been sneaking around for almost a decade finding stolen moments in empty corridors and broom cupboards, stealing kisses, knowing glances, and lingering touches. As far as you could tell no one was the wiser. Everyone passing it off as sibling affection. That was until now. 

“Thor, go fetch your brother and sister for breakfast,” Frigga asked Thor. 

It was early in the morning, Thor thought it best to check the rooms first. When he found Loki’s room empty he headed for yours. Thor cracked open the door and found the both of you in a tangle of sheets, your naked bodies pressed against each other. Loki’s arm wrapped tightly around you holding you against him. 

“Oh gods,” Thor shouted in shock and disgust, causing you to wake from your peaceful slumber. 

“Thor, let me explain,” Loki tried to reason as you covered yourself to create some sense of decency. 

“Our sister?” Thor asked his face filled with repulsion.

Loki looked at you softly, “I love her.”

“I love her too but you do not see me fucking her,” Thor spat. 

“Is that jealousy I sense? Tell me brother do you want a taste of her for yourself? That is unfortunate as that I have already claimed her as my own.” 

Thor struck a blow straight to Loki’s face. 

“STOP IT!” You shouted causing the both of them to take a step back. 

Thor moved to the door quickly, “I am going to tell Mother and Father.”

“Please, do not do this,” you grabbed his arm stopping him. 

Thor yanked his arm from your grasp, “I have to,” and then Thor was gone.

You turned to Loki pressing your face into his hard chest, “Loki, what are we going to do?”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do,” you looked up into his eyes. 

“Then run away with me,” Loki smiled at you like that held all the answers. 

You smiled back at him, “Where will we go?”

“It does not matter because we will be together.” Loki searched your room grabbing a large bag, “Put what you need in here and I will be right back.” Loki quickly left the room. 

You did as you were told grabbing some clothes and the necklace Loki had given you several years ago for your birthday. You gave a final look around the room a sense of sadness and nostalgia drifted through you knowing that you were never going to see it again. In a matter of minutes Loki was back with his own bag. “We need to go,” Loki grabbed your hand leading you out of the room and down the halls always checking to make sure no one saw you. 

The two of you had made it to the Bifrost. “It is probably best if I do the talking. Heimdall likes me best.” Loki nodded in agreement. 

“I am not going to let you pass,” Heimdall spoke before you could even open your mouth. 

“Why ever not?” Loki frowned. 

“I know what you two have been up to for the past nine years.” You blushed crimson at his words wondering exactly how much he had seen. 

“Th-then you understand that we love each other and need to leave,” you tried to appeal to his humanity. 

Heimdall gave a knowing smirk, “I do not doubt your love. However, the King and Queen would like to speak with the both of you and I believe you will want to hear it.”

“Loki, Y/N,” Frigga called. You turned to see Loki’s mother quickly coming across the bridge, Odin and Thor trailing right behind her. 

“Mother,” Loki gave a sad smile, “Please do not make this harder than it has to be. I love Y/N and I know it is improper and unconventional but we will just leave and-.”

“You are not brother and sister,” Odin interrupted. 

“What?” You and Loki asked in unison. 

“Y/N is, well, mine,” Odin coughed, “Loki, you are not ours.”

“Then who am I?” Loki asked his face scrunched in a mix of confusion and hurt. You grabbed onto his hand to comfort him. You watched his face change into several different emotions. You listened to what they were saying but your full attention was on Loki, who was in fact not your brother. 

“Is that why you favored Thor all these years?”

Frigga spoke first, “Loki, you are our son and we love you regardless of where you came from.” Loki’s face softened at her words. 

“Does that mean Loki and I can be together,” you asked, your heart full of hope. 

“No,” Odin spoked with finality, “Just because you are not blood related does not mean you will not be in the eyes of our people.”

Frigga grabbed yours and Loki’s hands to give a sense of comfort but she quickly dropped her hands as she let out a gasp. 

“Mother, what did you see?” Loki asked. 

Frigga looked to Odin, “Husband, it would be unwise of you to keep them apart,” she warned. 

“Why is that?”

“She is with child and if you try and separate them now it will be your undoing.”

You saw a flash of fear in Odin’s eyes before he became his controlled self once again. “If that is so then the two of you must leave and never return. You will be stripped of your longevity making you mortal. Do you agree to these terms?”

Loki and you looked at each other deciding that anything was better than being apart. 

“I do,” you answered.

“I do,” Loki repeated your words. 

Odin sighed in defeat, “Say your goodbyes.”

The both of you hugged Thor and Frigga goodbye feeling a sense of sadness that you will never see them again. 

“Do not worry dear, we will visit,” Frigga winked. 

“It is time,” Odin spoke. 

You grabbed onto Loki’s hand and as Odin banged his staff on the ground a bright light engulfed you, transporting you to what you assumed was Midgard. That is where Odin liked to banish people. 

You looked around you, remembering Frigga’s words, a child, you were pregnant. You placed your free hand on your stomach, “Hello baby.”

Loki smiled at you, “What are we going to name him?”

“Who says it is going to be a boy?”

“I did,” Loki grinned in defiance. 

You sighed the situation fully setting in, “What are we going to do?”

Loki shrugged, “For once I do not have a plan but we will figure it out together.”

“Together,” you agree leaning up to give him a kiss.


End file.
